


Only Us

by petras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: A collection of pharmercy drabbles.





	1. calendar

_ (calendar) _

 

 

Fareeha placed an ‘X’ mark on the calendar, marking another day. Somewhere behind her, she hears a huff of amusement.

 

“What’s that for?” Angela asks while in bed, watching her girlfriend stare at the calendar hanging by their door. Even if she’s not facing her, Angela could already imagine the satisfied grin on the other woman’s face.

 

The blonde had seen her done this a couple of times recently but she did not know for what reason could Fareeha be doing this for. It usually happens so early in the morning where she would still be in bed whilst her girlfriend would start the day by crossing out another day in the calendar in red.

 

She even noticed that sometimes there would be a gap between different periodic intervals. Like for one time, she noticed how three to fours days were marked before the consecutive days wasn’t. 

 

And now in this early Sunday morning when she woke up along with Fareeha and couldn’t get back to sleep, Angela couldn’t help but verbalize her own curiosity.

 

“Hmm?” Fareeha turns in place to find Angela propped on her arm, looking at her and subtly eyeing the calendar behind her.

 

“You keep marking it every morning,” she mentally counts the marked days, “for the last four days and you haven’t told me yet of what it means.”

 

“Oh this?” She gestures to the object behind her. “I had a bet with Jesse and the others.”

 

“A bet?” Angela raises a brow at this.

 

“On how many days I can last without making a pun.”

 

“Well, what’s your current record?”

 

Fareeha puffs out her chest, pride in herself as she says.

 

“Including today, it’s been five days since my last punny business.”

 

A moment passes before Fareeha realizes her mistake, eyes widening and hands quickly covering her mouth. Angela laughs at this, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

 

“Make that four, dear.”

 


	2. slow dance

_(heart)_

It becomes a nightly ritual for them.

After a long day or a rough mission, when the adrenaline still runs high and they both have nothing else better to do to calm the storm that hasn't settled yet.

Tired bodies shuffled closely until they hear nothing but the beating of their hearts, pale hands intertwined with darker ones, and the gentle swaying of one another with Angela resting her head upon Fareeha's rumbling chest from occasional humming.

Where soft spoken admissions of love are always welcomed, here, they don't need to.

For knowing that the other is with them through it all, is more than enough.


	3. hands

Angela finds Fareeha’s hand in the dark. Her own automatically intertwining with Fareeha’s and she feels a certain satisfaction at the slight squeeze at the action, smiling against the crook of her lover’s neck.

She unconsciously moves her fingers along the rough texture of skin but she does not feel bothered amazement and awe instead at the contrast of her pale and smooth hand clasped with Fareeha’s darker and rougher ones.

“You really like holding me, don’t you?” Fareeha comments, and Angela can feel her lips brushing on the top of her head and seconds later Fareeha brings up their clasped hands to press another chaste kiss to pale knuckles.

Angela watches her do this, a sudden surge of love and affection filling her with warmth. She notices how smaller her hands are compared to Fareeha but one she loved most about it this feeling is that she feels as if she won’t ever let go.

“I love you.” Angela says after awhile and Fareeha smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela smiles at the way Fareeha holds out her hand, bowing down slightly with her other arm behind her back as if she's some butler. Granted that she's wearing a rather dashing suit and tie, Angela would clearly say that she's a very  _gorgeous_  one.

"Shall we go, milady?" Fareeha says, with an exaggerated fake accent to her tone, unable to keep the humor off her voice and at this Angela finally lets herself laugh. They have a dinner reservation to catch and here they are, still staring at each other's getup and doing nothing to hide the way their eyes twinkle with appreciation at the sight of each other.

If anything, these moments are the ones Angela cherish the most.

"Gladly." She acquiesces, reaching out her own hand, grinning as Fareeha takes it on her own and presses her lips to kiss the ridges of her knuckles.

"You're so beautiful." says Fareeha with such love and awe in her eyes, Angela can't do anything but pull her down by the lapels of her suit and kiss her deeply. Hopefully, it's enough to convey the same of Angela's and judging by the way Fareeha holds her tightly against her own, she feels it too.


End file.
